1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain organic compounds which may be referred to as disubstituted-2-butanols and is more particularly concerned with 1-aryloxy-4-amino-2-butanols and with processes for the production thereof, intermediate products useful in the preparation thereof and with processes for the preparation of such intermediates, compositions containing the 1-aryloxy-4-amino-2-butanols as active ingredients and methods for the use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compounds which are the subject of this invention are related to known 1-aryloxy-3-amino-2-propanols as having beta-adrenergic blocking, anticonvulsant, sedative and tranquilizing activity. Among the United States patents disclosing the aforementioned 1,3-disubstituted-2-propanols and their pharmacological properties are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,628; 3,415,873; 3,432,545 and 3,520,919. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,628 in particular discloses 1-isopropyl-amino-3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol which compound is a potent beta-adrenergic blocking agent.